digimon_tamersfandomcom-20200223-history
D-Reaper's Feast
D-Reaper's Feast is the forty-ninth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Shadow of the Beast King and followed by Jeri Fights Back. Plot Beelzemon falls, slowly disintegrating from the D-Reaper's attack. Gallantmon tries to save him, but the D-Reaper attacks him with tentacles. Sakuyamon attacks the tentacles, while Jeri blames herself for the D-Reaper's imminent death. He falls into the mass of chaos and disappears. However, Grani catches him, and he merely dedigivolves into Impmon. Yamaki tells the biomerged Digimon to get out, as the global task forces are about to bomb the D-Reaper. Riley is unable to stop them, but Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon are unwilling to leave. When the planes arrive, they don't drop bombs, but jamming devices, in the hopes that it will disrupt the D-Reaper's communication network. The man behind the attack on the D-Reaper turns out to be Johnny, an old friend of the Monster Makers. The Hypnos building glows red. Jeri tries to get out of the D-Reaper's brain, but Evil Jeri tells her that compassion is an obstruction to logic and makes humans weak. The D-Reaper's tentacles wrap around Jeri, and also wrap around Evil Jeri, absorbing her into the D-Reaper's brain while absorbing energy from Jeri with its tentacles. With this, the D-Reaper evolves into its final form, a gargantuan physical form inside the chaos with the D-Reaper's brain inside its head. Takato says they have to save Jeri, but Guilmon says they can't enter the chaos without dedigivolving. Renamon says they must pull back and think of a plan of attack, as the D-Reaper is too powerful to go up against without knowing how to beat it, and could sacrifice the world's only chance of survival. One week later, Takato and Guilmon are on an island, where Kai appears. Rika and Renamon are at another building with her family, and despite what she said earlier, Renamon doesn't think she can sit around and do nothing. Kai, meanwhile, can tell that Takato is in love with Jeri. Johnny informs the Monster Makers and Hypnos that the D-Reaper is expanding in other countries, as the magnetic disruptors have been disrupted themselves. However, one sensor inside the chaos is still feeding back data, which says that the D-Reaper zone is an evenly distributed region of data moving at a rate faster than the speed of light, as it is a quantum bubble. If they create a bang inside it, a black hole will be created, and the D-Reaper will be reverted to its original form and sucked into oblivion. Inside the D-Reaper's brain, Jeri blames herself for the D-Reaper's attack. Calumon tells her to fight back, but the D-Reaper says that it has already won, and learned all it needs to know about humans from Jeri. Janyu scans Terriermon to find out the compositional differences between Digimon and the D-Reaper so they can target it without targeting Digimon. Meanwhile, D-Reapers all over the world are joining into one being, threatening to melt the polar ice caps and flood the world with the resulting heat. Jeri tries to strangle herself with her sock puppet, but Calumon throws it away. D-Reaper tentacles wrap around Calumon and Jeri. Shibumi creates a red card that will give the tamers the advantage over the D-Reaper. Henry, who is currently staying with the Monster Makers, contacts Rika and Takato, who head over to the D-Reaper. Rika and Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon. Notes *The main antagonist of this episode is the D-Reaper *First appearance of Kai in an episode (he previously only appeared in the movie Battle of Adventurers) Trivia *In this episode Renamon says Digimon "aren't divided into genders", despite that she only uses male and female pronouns to refer to them, that Vajramon (and possibly Impmon) fall in love with her, and Jijimon and Babamon are married. This has been explained that while Digimon can be identified as male or female, they are not physically built as such. In the Japanese version, Renamon (despite acting very feminine) is portrayed as genderless until Rika's mother informs her that she is female. *Kai effectively confirms the canonocity of Battle of Adventurers. Category:Episodes